1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images when voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
This liquid crystal display also includes a color filter to display colors using light transmitted to the liquid crystal layer, and the color filter is generally disposed on a display panel having a common electrode. Since the color filter commonly includes red, green, and blue colors, the color filter should be aligned to face the corresponding pixels when aligning the two display panels. However, because the area of the light blocking member defining the openings corresponding to the pixels may be wide in consideration of a misalignment margin, the size of the openings may be decreased such that the aperture ratio of the pixels may be reduced.
To solve this problem, techniques in which the color filters are formed on the display panel having thin film transistors have been provided. When the color filter is formed on the thin film transistor array panel, a portion of the color filter should be removed to form a contact hole through which the pixel electrode may be connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor, and the side wall of the color filter may be formed with a smooth incline. However, the arrangement of the LC molecules may be abnormally distorted by the inclined portion, thereby generating light leakage. To block the light leakage, the drain electrode may be formed to be wide, but this may deteriorate the aperture ratio.